


Hostage!

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Kingdom Hearts fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud is taken hostage! (Oh noes!)
Relationships: Xaldin/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Hostage!

**Author's Note:**

> Pick-a-Number meme, "WTF. A/U. Insanity. FFVIIAC-verse. Meme - (from jameva) 6 is taken hostage by 22 to lure 19 into a trap, oh noes!"
> 
> December 1, 2006

"Let me go," Cloud said, again, as he watched the blades of the fan on the ceiling slowly rotate. One of them was a little loose and wobbled with each slow turn. Eventually, it was going to drive Cloud crazy - more crazy.

He wasn't sure where they were - Midgar perhaps? A place where things were falling apart more than Edge, which had been thrown together so quickly that it was imploding at the same speed. The world was ending. He still didn't care.

Well, for awhile he'd cared. And then they'd come to him, lining up and begging for the wisdom only he had. Except he really didn't have anything at all.

Now he truly understood part of Sephiroth's insanity - a line of boys at his feet, begging to be just as amazing as he was. He wasn't amazing. He couldn't even keep his hands to himself.

Not that Sephiroth ever had.

Though in the end, when he'd gone seeking someone to perhaps bear part of his burden, Tifa had suggested a man she knew from some time before.

Ah, and another mistake was made - at least in the eyes of his accidental students.

After being suitably drugged and knocked over the head, Cloud was just happy to be still amongst the living. Obviously he'd need to teach the un-crazy of the bunch the proper way to kidnap someone. And tying anyone to a bed - certainly not proper.

"We're keeping you safe," one of his two captors said. "We saw how he touches you. You don't have to put up with that."

That... That's why the almost cute brothers Sora and Roxas had kidnapped him? Because of how Xaldin tended to let their personal relationship slip into the public?

"But I'm..." A willing party to that. Almost... happy beneath his hands.

For a man who called himself a dragoon in a land without dragons, Xaldin was far more skilled than most men in both war and things better left to the bedroom.

"Let me go," Cloud settled on. He didn't need to tell the brothers that he spread his legs for Xaldin almost every night, once they'd sparred and fought and left an array of bruises on one another (which tended to be followed by another array of bruises, but those were also worth it).

"We're going to keep you safe!"

Cloud was fairly sure he would have been safer surrounded by malboros as Sora sat down on the end of the bed, wooden practice sword clutched far too tightly in one hand.

He pulled at the rope, but the knots held. Xaldin had taught a few of them some knots, just in case. Cloud frowned again - obviously everything in the universe was working against him.

Closing his eyes, he nearly missed the fight - or what would have been a fight if Xaldin had been anyone but Xaldin.

"Ack!" Sora sputtered as Xaldin kneed him in the gut and let him fall to the floor. "No... Cloud..."

"I seem to remember being tied up," Cloud muttered. "Not helping you. Can't help you."

"This is something I hadn't thought of," Xaldin said, almost amused. He was wearing only a white tank top and camouflage pants, both of which showed off compact muscle. His spear hadn't left his back.

"Would you untie me?"

"Only if I can tie you back up again later," Xaldin suggested as he leaned over to kiss Cloud.

"What?!"

Both men looked over to see Roxas in the doorway, clutching his arm.

"I barely touched him," Xaldin said quickly. "Would have nailed him harder, though, if I knew you'd been..."

"You two...?" Sora wheezed from the floor. "You mean...?"

"Xaldin and I have a relationship of sorts," Cloud deadpanned. "Which is why there was nothing to save me from."

"But..."

Xaldin pulled once at where the rope was secured to the bed and it came free.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," he said fiercely, before scooping up Cloud and throwing the blond over his shoulder.

"Now you can save me," Cloud rasped just before he realized he could at least begin to feel his fingers again.

Both Sora and Roxas shook their heads. For the time being, Xaldin was not to be made a foe.

Cloud finally stopped trying to struggle once they got to the stairs, permitting Xaldin to carry him all the way down before giving Xaldin a good swat in the backside.

"Should I have left you there?" he asked, hoisting Cloud back over his shoulder and setting him on the floor just beside the little cubby taking up the space beneath the final flight of stairs.

"No," Cloud said. "But you didn't have to leave me tied up."

"I'm still leaving you tied up," Xaldin said as he knelt down and undid Cloud's pants, pushing his hand inside to grope..

"Hey..." He tried to push Xaldin away, but that was a mistake - that just made Xaldin flip him over and leave him to try to support himself without falling as Xaldin yanked his pants to his knees.

"I'm not the type to worry," Xaldin said gruffly. "So don't make me."

Cloud tried to nod. He had never quite understood Xaldin's unique version of what Tifa called 'tough love', but in a way, he needed it.

But the one thing he truly wasn't expecting was the soft warmth of Xaldin's tongue on his exposed skin, searching for his opening and finding it quickly. Cloud moaned, slipping his legs farther apart even as he tried to stay up on his elbows and knees. Xaldin pressed just inside him, and Cloud tried to relax - this was all the preparation he'd get, he knew. He had to make the most of it.

His own body was fast becoming aroused, but he couldn't begin to figure out how to touch himself. Xaldin was too busy, for the time being, so Cloud tried not to think about it. He couldn't not think about it.

"Nnn. Xaldin." He'd had less, after all. Xaldin understood and slid forward, positioning his cock right at the entrance to Cloud's body. But instead of thrusting, he reached around and firmly squeezed Cloud's erection, stroking it roughly a few times before he finally pushed into Cloud.

Cloud tried to muffle his cries but he knew he was failing. Xaldin was moving fast and hard within him, gripping his hip hard enough to leave a mark while his other hand was relentless. Cloud could hear the end of Xaldin's spear scraping at the cracked tile. He hadn't even bothered removing that - just undid his pants enough to take care of business.

Practical.

Forgetting, just for a few seconds, to breathe properly as he came, Cloud collapsed onto the floor even as Xaldin was still coaxing seed from him. And Xaldin just moved them both as he came.

Cloud heard the sound of Xaldin's zipper before his own pants were pushed back into place and finally hands reached for the rope on his wrists. Xaldin's breath was hot on his neck, leaning over him to undo those knots in just seconds.

"Dinner?" Cloud asked as he rubbed his wrists and tried to get to his feet. His entire body was sore. But Tifa would cook, and not ask too many questions. He hoped.

"Dinner," Xaldin agreed, not looking back as he stalked out the back door of the building. "You coming?"

Cloud nodded, quite aware that he couldn't be seen as he picked up the piece of rope.

It might come in handy, after all.


End file.
